Fighting
by Topah
Summary: Like my other stories, this is pure smut. It's M for a reason. Annabeth tries to fight Percy off.


A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story Hands. You guys really encouraged me to write more. This is to hold you over till the next one. Thanks! I own nothing

Special thanks to Apple Pie 83!

I was fighting with everything I had. Fighting harder then I had fought in a long time. No, I wasn't fighting monsters. I was fighting Percy.

As I plunged my sword towards Percy's stomach, He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. As I rolled over onto my stomach, I reached for my sword. I felt him grab my leg and pull me toward him. My fingers grazed the hilt of the sword. I kicked him hard. He let go of me for a split second. Just enough time for me to grab the sword. I moved into a kneeling position while swinging the sword toward him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it disarming me. "Come on, you know I've won this." He taunted. I thrashed and bucked trying to get him off me. "I've already come up with three good battle strategies to beat you. You haven't won anything yet." I countered.

I tried to stand, but he pushed me backward slamming me into the ground. All the air went out of my chest quickly and painfully. He straddled me and trapped both of my wrists in his one hand. "Is this one of your mighty battle strategies?" he smirked. Damn.

He was leaning on my stomach, my wrists were in his hand, and his legs were on either side of me. I was working on a way to get out of this when he leaned towards my neck.

He kissed a trail from my ear down to my shoulder. "Percy…Don't". I murmured in protest. His free hand started tugging on my shirt. He was having a hard time unbuttoning it with only one hand. I sure as Hades wasn't going to help him. I was making it hard enough for him with all my bucking. He got frustrated and ripped open the buttons exposing my chest to him. I felt the bulge in his pants and my heart really started racing. His free hand went down to the zipper of my jeans. "Percy. Stop! This isn't funny. Get off me!" I yelled at him. "I won this game so now I want my prize. Stop fighting me, I know how badly you want me." He chuckled. He pulled my pants down to my ankles and started on his own.

I looked down and saw him pulling himself out of his boxers. At this point I knew what was going to happen. I couldn't get out from under him. "Percy…Please." I murmured. He pushed my bra up and took my breast into his mouth. I couldn't help but gasp as his tongue ran over the nipple. He gently nibbled and sucked. He lay down on top of me and ran his free hand over my other breast. Oh Gods, everywhere his mouth went fire followed. I couldn't help but arch into him. He must have taken this as a good sign and proceeded to remove my underwear. He finally let go of my wrist only to shove his hand between my knees pushing them apart. I felt the tip of him at my entrance.

I tried to push him away. He grabbed my hips and thrust into me hard. I cried out and my head rolled back. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. He licked and bit at my exposed neck. He stayed in me slowly rocking his hips. I felt my face and chest flush at the feeling. I had one hand on his shoulder half heartedly pushing him away. I couldn't help it. I moaned. A long low moan that brought a huge grin to his face. He slipped one arm under my neck supporting my head and bringing me closer to him at the same time. His face just inches from mine. He slowly pulled out of me and even more slowly pushed back in. My body was on fire. "Are you going to let me have my way with you Miss Chase?" He panted.

I really wasn't in any (ahem) position to fight him off. "Do I have a choice? You wouldn't let me up if I said no would you?". It was more of a statement then a question. He nuzzled my neck and pulled out of me again. He undressed us both completely and sat kneeling on the ground. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling his lap. Well this is new. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do but he then pulled me down into his lap. Holy Hellhounds I'd never felt anything like this before. I snaked my arms around his neck and hung my head down on his shoulder. In this position, he was hitting spots inside of me that made my mind blur.

He wrapped an arm around my lower back and the other around my hips. He motioned for me to start moving. "Annabeth?" I raised my head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. They were clouded with lust. "Use my chest as leverage. Slide up and down." He stammered. I did as he said and pulled myself up, then falling back into his lap impaling myself again and again. I started slamming onto him faster resting my head on his shoulder again. His hips rising up to meet mine. He ducked his head to suck on my breast. My belly was on fire. I felt myself getting close. I rested in his lap, his member so deep inside of me I almost couldn't take it. I didn't want to come, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Annabeth, keep going. Go faster." He murmured slowly bucking into me. I gasped little gasp as he pushed deeper. I shook my head, my hair falling into my face. I swear I heard him growl. Before I could protest, he slid me out of his lap and onto the ground never pulling out of me. He pushed my knees up pulling out of me. He slid one arm under my backside and his other had pushed on my stomach. He was pushing and pulling me onto his cock at the same time. He was slamming into me so hard. It was too much, I couldn't take it. " Please, too hard…too much." I begged. " You had your chance to play along." He said. "I can see you're enjoying this.". He was right. It hurt, but it felt good in a completely different way.

No matter how much I wanted to deny it, even like this, he was going to make me come. That fire in my belly was back. All I could do was lie back and take it. I was gasping in pain and moaning in pleasure at the same time. Something inside me burst. I clung to him, pulling if as close to me as I could. He held me to his chest letting me ride the waves of my orgasm. When I was spent, I felt so weak I just let him hold me. He slowly and gently moved in and out of me a few more times, finally releasing deep inside of me.

He pulled out of me and kissed me. We got dressed and I made him give me his shirt since he ripped the buttons off of mine. He wrapped his arm around me and chuckled. "So how was that for role play?". He chuckled. I laughed. "Not bad Mr. Jackson. But I get to be the bad guy next time."

I hope you liked it. A lot of people asked for a second chapter for the story Hands. I'm working on it now but this is a thank you for all the nice reviews and Fave authors! Thanks guys. I also have a Clarisse/Chris one that I'll post soon. Please review. Reviews encourage me to write faster!


End file.
